Electric vehicles are charged with charging mechanisms. Certain charging mechanisms can include a docking station which is aligned with and connected to a corresponding vehicle port to facilitate charging. Other charging mechanism can include a charge coil that is aligned with a corresponding charge coil on a vehicle. These charge coils need not be in direct contact to facilitate charging.